Storm Warning
Quote " Not revenge. Justice. And not just for our us and our parents, but for the whole world." ''(Page 2) Overview Amy and Dan Cahill arrive at an airport and decide to look for clues in the Bahamas. Their au pair, Nellie, admits she is working for William McIntyre and Grace hired her because she wanted the siblings to have someone accompany them during the clue hunt. Then, they arrive at Oceanus, take a boat tour out in the ocean, when Amy invents the color Azturpealean, and discovered a cave with the Tomas symbol at the east end of the island. Dan retrieves a bear claw from the cave. The three head to Kingston, Jamaica. They also find out that Amy has the dragon medallion, Nellie has one of the snake earrings, and Miss Alice gives them the matching one. Then, due to Grace's hint, they head to a monument where Dan finds a strip of paper which has the initials of the four branches. The three of them plan a scheme to get wolf fang charm, which they believe may be important to the hunt, from Isabel Kabra. Dan traps Isabel's son, Ian Kabra, as Amy and Nellie manage to get Isabel unconcious and retrieve the fang. After that, they head out to the Port Royal excavation site with Lester. Then, they find a box that can fit all four items together. Isabel spots them and sends two hired thugs after them. The two men chase Lester and fall with him in a quicksand in the ocean. Dan tries to save him but fails, leading to the death of Lester. Lester's death has a profound effect on Amy and Dan, causing the siblings to decide that it would be better for everyone if they quit the hunt for the 39 clues and return to their Aunt Beatrice. However, instead of driving them to the airport, Nellie stops at Moore town, and gives the box to the Man In Black. The Man In Black makes and agreement with Amy and Dan that allows the siblings a certain amount of time to open the box. After many tries, they figure out that the MA in Tomas is really for Madrigal, and the mobus strip was the icon for that branch. Amy inserted the strip to the final slit and the box sprung open. It contained a poem by Madeleine Cahill and the clue, Mace. The Man In Black reveals his true identity as Fiske Cahill, and tells them about Madeleine Cahill and the Madrigal branch, as well as granting the two active Madrigal status. After reading the poem, Dan concludes the siblings' next stop is England. There, they must finish the clue hunt and stop the other branches from fighting, as per their new status as active Madrigals. '''The mobius strip had this writing on it, printed into metal three times: ' EKTOMALUJA ' EK- Ekaterina'' 'TO- Tomas 'MA- Madrigal 'LU- Lucian 'JA- Janus Chapters '''Chapter 1 Dan and Amy argue about where they'll be going next. Finally, Dan tells Amy that " With every clue we've found, it's always been because we discovered a bunch of other stuff along the way, right? In the wrong places. But if we hadn't gone to the wrong places first, we wouldn't have gotten what we needed to find the clue in the right places." ''This convinces Amy to go to Bahamas. 'Chapter 2' Nellie, au pair extrodinaire, reveals the truth about herself - That she ''is, in fact, working for Mr. McIntyre. Dan and Amy both feel that while she hasn't tried to kill them yet, she can't be trusted with exactly whatever they're doing. The chapter right fully ends with the following - "Normal. Amy didn't even know what the word meant anymore." 'Chapter 4' 'Chapter 5' 'Chapter 6' 'Chapter 7' 'Chapter 8' 'Chapter 9' 'Chapter 10' 'Chapter 11' 'Chapter 12' 'Chapter 13' 'Chapter 14' 'Chapter 15' 'Chapter 16' 'Chapter 17' 'Chapter 18' 'Chapter 19' 'Chapter 20' The Man In Black reveals himself to be Fiske Cahill, Grace's long-lost brother after Nellie, Amy, and Dan open the lead box by inserting the gold slip with EKTOMALUJA into a slit on the top of the box. The box contains Mace (a Madrigal clue) and a poem revealing the next clue is in England. Fiske also gives full Madrigal status to Amy, Dan, and even Nellie eventhough she is not a Cahill by blood. They learn they must reunite the Cahill family. Characters *Fiske Cahill *Nellie Gomez *Saladin *Lester *Amy Cahill *Dan Cahill *The Kabra Family *Miss Alice *Hamilton Holt *Anton and Hugo Clue * Mace Secret Message He didn't tell them everything On the front cover, there's the set of coordinates 18° 15' N, 77° 30' W- the coordinates of Kingston, Jamaica. Also, on the front cover, the front of the boat going down is the name: Madeliene Cahill, probably the name of the boat. And on the pirate flag there is an FC next to the skulls head, they are the initials for Fiske Cahill, otherwise know as the Man in Black. On the back inside cover, it says www.the39clues.com/thetruth, where you can read an excert from Into the Gauntlet. Letter To: Blacked-out (probably Nellie) From:WMcintyre@McIntyreSmood.com Re: Time is running out Blacked-out (probably Nellie) Amy and Dan have performed admirably, but the hunt is getting even more dangerous. The body count is rising and we have to prepare for the worst-case scenario. We must make sure there are Cahills loyal to our cause on the hunt. The children have no idea what sort of challenge lies ahead. They will need as much help as they can get from those Cahills ready to change the fate of the world. William Mini-Description Behind the Black Cards ''Storm Warning ''comes with six cards: Card 208: The Man in Gray Card 209: Pirate Natalie Card 210: Lock Box Card 211: Bermuda Stronghold Card 212: Anne Bonny Card 213: Stolen Letter Category:Books Category:Storm Warning Category:Cards Category:Madrigal Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:Ekaterina Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Clues